


Behind Mars.

by Jinxxkarma1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original work - Freeform, Other, Prison relationship, non binary character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxxkarma1/pseuds/Jinxxkarma1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life goes on in prison, live goes on without. People survive, perhaps even flourish. </p>
<p>But snowdrops only grown when there has been snow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An original work of mine.  
> I will update if enough enthusiasm is shown.

The general commotion that new arrivals caused raked at their ears.  
The catcalls, the whistling and most of all the bets on who would break first. 

And then there she was. 

Worse for wear, a seeming accumulation of poor living and a bad arrest. But, still recognisable under all the scruff. 

She had cut her hair, not that anyone but Eryn would notice since it was ever so long, but they tended to notice everything about this particularly repetitive inmate. 

Not a long time later, the showers cleared to the sounds of their reunion. It wasn't gentle, it wasn't loving. It was sex as a greeting and they both loved it, however how impromptu it was. 

The clean up was arduous at best, sneaking past enemies to return to their communal bunk, others muttering around then as they settled as one into the clammy covers, sheets sticking to their semi-dry skin. 

Eryn was the first to break in the sense of words, uttering a query to Andy. 

"Why?"

They did not expect much of a response from her, knowing the mentality she had appropriated from her disease of a family. But they were surprised when Andy shrugged non-comitally. It was a relief to get such a response from the girl, perhaps she'd been softened by her time outwit prison. 

Eryn doubted it highly. 

"Got an'thin to say girl?" It was accusatory in the best light, and the elder did not care, as they were sick to their back teeth of Andy's heartless response to everything. 

"Y'all gotta speak up soon, else I won' be sleepin' sound." A long shot, the pity party, but it had worked in the past. 

"Just let me sleep Eryn."


	2. Progress.

So they let her rest, understanding of the toll the girl bore from ending up right back at the start of everything.

Eryn did not sleep sound despite their saying. Fitful and dark dreams plagued them until the buzzer for morning conus sounded and they were obliged to rouse Andy, the notoriously deep sleeper so they could stand to attention at the end of their bunks.

Others did the exact same with an air of attitude, grace and anger. Seven am was not a good time for those housed in D Wing. But then again, whenever was seven ever a good time for anyone.

Andy, yawning worked on stowing the last of her smuggled roll-ups into a divot behind Eryn's drawing of her, the guards rarely thought to look in those places. She would have good standing for trading starting out with those, it made Eryn happier knowing she was at least slightly prepared for the coming storm.

Click, click, click.

The sound of the dinky metal counter gadget rang through the wing, guards rhymed off names and clicked again, twice per bunk.

It was monotonous, so much so Andy found herself dozing in her place. A swift rap of the appointed guards baton to her chin was a sufficient wake up call.

"Andy Garcia Hope, back again I see. Try and stay awake girly, wouldn't want you catching extra work duty, or worse, a shot."

Sergeant Munro was by all definition as hard ass, especially to Andy of all people. Perhaps it was the fact gaining a rise or a reaction out of the New York raised woman was nigh on impossible, or that she suffered from awful resting bitch face. Either way, it drew the female attendants attention upon her every return.

Count ended without much more drama, people milled about getting to breakfast, Andy traded cigs, gained a few friends and joined Eryn while they violently tore into a vanilla muffin that they suspected had mould in the middle, but grub was grub as they would say.

"Ay'e there's my gurl, working hard eh?" The enthusiasm was palpable as they attempted to gain at least a modicum of eye contact from Andy.

They were rewarded with a crude smile, and that, was a victory for the day.


End file.
